Renaissance
by Lady Blackwood
Summary: Konoha est dévastée par la faute de Sasuke et Naruto.Ces deux derniers survivent...et tentent de réapprendre à vivre. YAOI. Suite de "Sur un tas de cendres"
1. En attendant que tu reviennes

**TITRE:**_** Renaissance **_

**AUTEUR:** _Lady Blackwood_

**COUPLE:** _Sasuke & Naruto_

**NOTE:** _Cette histoire est en fait une sorte de "suite" à ma précédente fanfiction "Sur un tas de cendres". En réalité, je ne souhaitais pas faire de "suite" car j'estimais que "Sur un tas de cendres" se suffisait à elle-même. Mais plus j'y pensais, et plus j'imaginais des scènes dans le décor mis en place dans "Sur un tas de cendres". Ce qui m'a décidée à écrire cette fichue "suite" est d'imaginer le lemon qui s'ensuivrait inévitablement... Je sais, la honte, mais bon, j'avoue, c'est "ça" qui a été le déclencheur (non, non, pas taper!!!!). _

_Donc voilà, pour la petite histoire, cette fic peut se lire indépendamment de la première tout comme elle peut y être rattachée. Je pensais ne faire qu'un oneshot, mais au final, c'est plus long que prévu, donc je scinde en plusieurs chapitres. On verra bien jusqu'où ça me mènera, tout ça... Sur ce: bonne lecture! **Lady B**._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Naruto était sorti pour la première fois de leur abri de fortune. Une semaine qu'il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour affronter de plain fouet la réalité de ce qu'était devenue Konoha.

Il avait serré les poings avec force et avait hésité longuement devant l'entrée. Sasuke ne pouvait pas l'accompagner car il était encore trop faible à ce moment-là. Malgré leur promesse d'y aller ensemble, ils avaient dû se résoudre à ne pas le faire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de visite des membres du Taka et en général, c'étaient eux qui leur apportaient de quoi se sustenter et survivre. Or, leurs pauvres réserves de nourriture s'amenuisant de jour en jour, Naruto avait été obligé à se résoudre à franchir le pas de leur porte, _sans Sasuke_.

Il avait pris une grande inspiration, faisant pénétrer l'oxygène vicié dans sa cage thoracique afin de remplir ses poumons d'air –de courage- et il était sorti sans trembler. Sans même se retourner vers son compagnon d'infortune, bien calé dans un vieux fauteuil élimé qui avait survécu au désastre.

Il était sorti pendant des heures. Des heures que Sasuke avait comptées avec inquiétude et empressement. Durant toutes les heures qu'avaient duré son absence –et elles avaient sans doute été les pires de son existence- il avait senti tout le panthéon des émotions humaines combattre à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Impuissance à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner.

Culpabilité à l'idée de ne pas _vouloir_ l'accompagner.

Regret à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir accompagné malgré tout.

Durant ces terribles heures qui l'avaient torturé, Sasuke s'en était voulu à mort de ne pas avoir pris sur lui pour tenir la main de Naruto. Il lui avait pourtant promis de sortir à l'extérieur en sa compagnie. Il lui avait fait la promesse inconsidérée d'être là, avec lui, lorsque tous deux constateraient le carnage. Il s'était juré de rester auprès de lui lorsqu'ils compteraient et enterreraient les cadavres de leurs anciens compagnons…

Et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il était resté là, seul et transi sur ce vieux fauteuil, à compter les heures, les minutes, les secondes… Il était resté figé devant ce qui servait de porte à écouter le moindre bruit, à ressentir le moindre changement dans l'air en guettant les pas de Naruto revenir vers lui. Il s'était crispé sur les accoudoirs jaunis du fauteuil à s'en blanchir les phalanges, sursautant au moindre cliquetis de pluie sur la tôle froissée.

Et il avait attendu.

Attendu des heures.

Attendu encore et encore, priant de toute son âme qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Priant pour qu'il rentre sain et sauf, sans aucune brûlure causée par les pluies acides.

Attendu jusqu'à ce que Naruto finisse par rentrer, le sourire aux lèvres, se précipitant vers lui comme une tornade orangée.

_ Sasuke ! lui avait-il dit alors. Sasuke ! Dehors, il y a des survivants ! Et la vie y a repris son cours !

***

Tous les jours, c'était devenu la même chose. Naruto avait pris l'habitude de sortir tôt le matin et de rentrer une fois à midi, et une autre fois le soir. Il laissait Sasuke seul toute la journée et lui racontait ce qu'il voyait à l'extérieur. Ses discours étaient chargés d'espoir et d'enthousiasme ; jamais il ne lui racontait les cadavres qu'ils découvraient sous les décombres. Jamais non plus il ne lui parlait des pluies acides qui avaient rongé certains bâtiments en même temps que de nombreuses victimes humaines.

Pourtant, Sasuke n'était pas dupe. Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo lui avaient longuement parlé de ce que devenaient les gens touchés par les pluies : ils fondaient peu à peu tandis que la peau se détachait de leur peau en une masse sanguinolente. Ils voyaient leurs chairs se détacher progressivement de leur corps, laissant les os à vif tandis qu'une sensation de brûlure terrible les consumait de part en part. Oh, bien sûr, tout le monde ne mourrait pas d'une attaque acide ; ceux dont les organes vitaux n'avaient pas été touchés ou dont la peau avait à peine été frôlée par les eaux brûlantes vivaient désormais défigurés ou amputés. On disait de certains qu'ils avaient des trous dans la figure… Sasuke feignait de rester froid devant les horreurs énoncées par ses compagnons du Taka mais au fond de lui, il s'angoissait terriblement pour Naruto. Et si les pluies le touchaient ? Et s'il lui revenait avec des trous dans la figure lui aussi ?

_Non. Naruto est un ninja de Konoha. Il n'est pas toujours très futé, c'est vrai, mais il ne serait pas suffisamment con pour rester sous la pluie quand elle vient à éclater._

Du moins, c'était là ce qu'il espérait du fond de son cœur.

Car quoi qu'il en montrât, Sasuke mourrait de crainte chaque jour.

Chaque heure.

Chaque minute.

Chaque seconde durant laquelle Naruto était absent était pour lui un véritable supplice, une lente torture où il s'imaginait les pires scénarii tant l'inquiétude l'étreignait.

Car si Naruto disparaissait, alors il ne lui resterait désormais plus rien.

_Vraiment rien_.

Alors il restait là, immobile, sur son vieux fauteuil. Il attendait comme chaque jour qu'il rentre. Et ça faisait maintenant sept longues journées que ce schéma se répétait… Une semaine complète durant laquelle il se rongeait incessamment les sangs, paralysé à l'intérieur d'un vieil immeuble dévasté plongé dans le noir. Une grande pièce barrée par des poutres effondrées où les seuls bruits audibles étaient le pas des rats se faufilant entre les meubles et le clapotis des gouttes d'eau sale s'infiltrant entre les pierres froides.

Parfois, il entendait quelqu'un s'approcher de l'entrée sans pourtant oser le rejoindre. Il reconnaissait le chakra de ses compagnons du Taka mais il ne disait rien, désireux de rester seul dans son attente. Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu passaient de manière régulière, sans doute pour vérifier qu'il était encore en vie et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Sans doute s'inquiétaient-il pour lui, eux aussi, à leur manière. Sans doute ne comprenaient-ils pas son silence et son besoin de rester là, à attendre.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Sasuke avait besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point.

Et d'être sûr que ce soir encore, Naruto rentrerait en un seul morceau et qu'il le rejoindrait, là, sur son vieux fauteuil usé, qu'il prendrait sa main dans la sienne, la réchauffant de sa douce chaleur. Et là, il lui raconterait sa journée. Il lui dirait comment il avait aidé des rescapés à dégager une voie, ce qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant des immeubles effondrés et il lui donnerait des nouvelles de leurs compagnons ninjas retrouvés vivants. Il lui expliquerait également que peu à peu Konoha redevenait viable et que la pluie tombait de moins en moins longtemps sur leurs têtes. Il lui dirait que la nature était en voie de reprendre ses droits et que la vie reprenait le dessus sur la mort.

Et lui, il l'écouterait sans l'interrompre. Il se noierait dans la chaleur de sa voix, se nourrirait de sa patience et de sa présence, imaginant ses beaux yeux bleus pétiller d'enthousiasme tandis qu'un immense sourire se dessinerait sur ses lèvres.

Et il resterait là, toujours immobile, fermant ses yeux morts en imaginant ce que pourrait être une vie à l'extérieur à ses côtés. Si seulement il pouvait à nouveau revoir l'azur de ses yeux clairs, il serait sorti sans hésiter. Il aurait laissé son corps se baigner de chaleur sous les rayons du soleil, oubliant par ce simple geste toutes les souffrances et les horreurs passées. Il aurait oublié son frère, renié son nom. Il aurait jeté d'un geste toutes ses erreurs, et cru en l'avenir.

Il serait resté avec lui, tout simplement.

Et peut-être qu'il aurait souri, d'être là, à ses côtés.

Il soupira.

Il avait pourtant promis à Naruto de l'accompagner dehors, de lui tenir la main lorsqu'ils découvriraient tous deux le champ de bataille qu'avait été Konoha.

Pourtant, il ne s'en était pas senti capable. Ce n'étaient pourtant pas les morts qui le préoccupaient –il savait qu'ils étaient nombreux. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la folie générale, Pain avait déjà tué de nombreux innocents. Il n'avait pas peur non plus du regard des autres ; être considéré comme un traître ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment, car il assumait parfaitement ses actes.

Non. Ce dont il avait peur, c'était de dévoiler à Naruto sa propre faiblesse.

Il craignait par-dessus tout que son ami ne s'aperçoive de sa cécité ; qu'il ne se rende compte que ses blessures allaient de mieux en mieux mais que s'il refusait de sortir, c'était juste pour ne pas lui montrer ses yeux défunts.

Pour ne pas que Naruto ne se rende compte que ses yeux autrefois porteurs du plus puissant des sharingan étaient désormais vides de toute émotion, que la vie les avait quittés graduellement depuis qu'il avait abusé de son don maudit. _Le Mangenkyou Sharingan_.

_L'héritage d'Itachi_.

Il soupira à nouveau, crispant ses doigts sur les accoudoirs poussiéreux.

Naruto ignorait ce qui le perturbait. Pour lui, il était juste convalescent et encore pas prêt à affronter le monde extérieur. Le jeune ninja avait pourtant décelé que quelque chose n'allait pas au niveau de ses yeux, mais Sasuke l'avait fait taire d'un baiser. Ce geste avait tellement détourné l'attention de Naruto qu'il n'avait plus jamais osé remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

_Et heureusement. Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour lui._

Pourtant… Pourtant, Sasuke n'avait pas l'impression d'être autre chose. Bien entendu, Naruto ne lui faisait sentir qu'il était devenu un boulet, mais il avait des heures entières qu'il passait seul, ressassant des arguments lui faisant croire le contraire. _Un boulet_.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé après leur affrontement, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé de cet endroit qui les protégeait des pluies acides et des vents chargés de cendres, mais qui laissait passer le froid et l'humidité. Naruto lui avait décrit les lieux comme vétustes ; il n'y avait ni électricité, ni eau courante. Le désastre était tel à l'extérieur qu'ils devaient s'estimer heureux d'avoir un toit sur la tête, surtout durant les premiers jours où les éléments s'étaient déchaînés. La pluie était tombée sans discontinuer tandis que les bourrasques faisaient s'effondrer les toitures de tôle improvisées.

Avoir un toit avait été à ce moment-là une véritable nécessité. Faire le difficile était bien au-dessus de leurs moyens.

Sasuke soupira en se souvenant de son réveil initial, quelques heures après leur duel. Les premières heures avaient été difficiles ; entièrement recouvert de blessures, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se mouvoir sans esquisser d'horribles grimaces de souffrance. La douleur était bien installée au plus profond de sa chair, vrillant ses nerfs comme une perceuse s'enfonçant dans chaque articulation, chaque muscle. Il avait serré les dents, retenant avec courage les cris de souffrance qui auraient dû s'échapper de sa gorge dans le simple but de ne pas inquiéter Naruto.

Non, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

_Naruto_.

Il lui avait tant donné…

Il n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui malgré les années, malgré sa trahison et sa tentative d'assassinat.

Il l'avait poursuivi au travers du monde, il s'était entraîné avec acharnement pour le ramener par la force s'il le fallait. Et jamais, non _jamais_ il n'avait abandonné l'espoir de reconsolider leur amitié.

Aujourd'hui encore, malgré leur duel à mort dans les rues de Konoha, Naruto était là, à ses côtés. Il lui avait offert son soutien, il lui avait redonné foi en l'avenir et surtout, il lui avait donné envie d'espérer. _L'espoir_.

Au fond, Naruto lui avait offert ce que jamais personne ne lui avait donné avant lui : il avait partagé avec lui sa chaleur et son envie d'y croire.

_Son envie de vivre._

Et c'était bien plus que Sasuke n'aurait jamais osé espérer.

Lui qui n'avait cru qu'en la vengeance, la puissance et la haine, aujourd'hui il avait envie d'avancer dans une autre direction. Il avait le désir d'aider Naruto à réaliser son rêve de devenir Hokage.

En y repensant, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avec une nostalgie empreinte d'amertume. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours connu Naruto ainsi. Devenir Hokage était son ambition suprême, son rêve de gamin. Et ce n'était non pas pour être le plus fort de tous, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait insinuer, mais bel et bien dans le seul but de devenir quelqu'un aux yeux des autres. D'être respecté. D'être apprécié et aimé.

Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Naruto ne supportait pas, c'était d'être seul. Rejeté de tous à cause de sa malédiction.

Non, il voulait juste être comme tous les autres ; un ninja sur qui on puisse compter, un ami fidèle et c'était exactement ce qu'il était devenu aux yeux de Sasuke. _Un ami_. _Son meilleur ami_.

_Un frère_.

Et à présent, c'était lui qui voulait l'aider à réaliser ses projets. Oh, bien sûr, devenir Hokage n'était pas quelque chose de banal et de facile à atteindre, mais en son for intérieur, Sasuke le savait capable d'une telle prouesse. De toutes façons, cela faisait déjà longtemps que Naruto était devenu le ninja le plus fort de Konoha, tout le monde le savait bien. Tout ce qui lui manquait pour devenir Hokage était la maturité et le sens des responsabilités. Sans doute que Tsunade –si elle était encore en vie quelque part dans les ruines du village- s'accorderait avec lui sur ce point.

_Naruto_…

Depuis les sept jours que Naruto sortait, Sasuke ruminait. Sakura était passée le voir une fois pour constater le bon déroulement du processus de guérison de ses blessures, puis elle était repartie, un air de regret sur le visage. Le jeune Uchiwa n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte visuellement, bien sûr, mais il avait senti dans ses gestes et ses paroles comme une vague d'hésitation. Il s'était également rendu compte de son trouble lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui, frôlant à peine la surface de sa peau pour examiner ses blessures, lui murmurant des « ça va aller » à tout bout de champs, cherchant sans doute par ces mots à se rassurer davantage elle-même que lui.

Depuis ce jour, il ne l'avait plus revue.

Naruto lui avait expliqué que c'était normal parce qu'elle avait énormément de blessés dont il fallait qu'elle s'occupe à l'extérieur. Comme en ce qui le concernait la convalescence se déroulait normalement, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être constamment derrière son dos.

_ C'est sans doute _ça_ qu'elle regrette, l'avait taquiné Naruto. Elle aimerait n'avoir que toi comme patient pour être aux petits soins ! Seulement au vu de la situation à l'extérieur, elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Elle doit être déçue ; pour une fois qu'elle aurait pu être avec toi sans que tu la repousses, d'autres requièrent davantage sa présence !

Sasuke avait écouté son discours sans rien dire. Il connaissait les sentiments de Sakura à son égard depuis longtemps mais il en avait toujours fait fi ; la jeune fille ne l'intéressait pas. Cependant, au fil du temps, il avait fini par apprécier sa persévérance et sa force de volonté. Sakura avait énormément évolué depuis qu'il la connaissait, surtout depuis qu'il était parti en vérité. De jeune gamine lourde et pénible, elle était passée au statut de coéquipière puis d'amie sur qui on pouvait compter. À force de courage et de volonté, elle était devenue une medic-nin de renom : la disciple de la Cinquième en personne.

Au final, malgré leurs chemins diamétralement opposés, les trois amis avaient tous grandi et progressé à leur manière.

Ils étaient devenus des ninjas.

Des _vrais_ shinobis.

Un bruit le tira soudainement de sa réflexion. Comme à son habitude, Naruto venait de rentrer dans le vieil immeuble désaffecté, les bras chargés de choses qu'il avait ramassées dans les décombres de Konoha.

_ Sasuke ! Je suis là !

Son enthousiasme était incroyable. Malgré les temps difficiles qu'ils traversaient et la crise omniprésente qui pesait sur leurs épaules, Naruto avait gardé une pêche et une volonté inébranlables. Il passait ses journées à aider les survivants à s'organiser. Peu à peu, ils consolidaient les toits des maisons, distribuaient les provisions tout en sauvant tout ce qu'il y avait à sauver dans les décombres disparates.

Et lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, épuisé, il s'occupait de Sasuke comme s'il était son véritable frère, son seul trésor. Il lui préparait de quoi se sustenter, changeait ses bandages et nettoyait ses plaies, l'aidait à faire une toilette minimale à l'aide d'une bassine d'eau à moitié croupie. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais ils s'estimaient heureux d'avoir ce qu'ils avaient car leur vie, désormais emplie de petites habitudes, était devenu leur bien le plus précieux.

_ Okaeri, Naruto, murmura lentement le jeune Uchiwa alors que ce dernier le rejoignait.

Sasuke passait le plus clair de son temps dans un vieux fauteuil élimé à attendre que Naruto le rejoigne à la fin de la journée. Il comptait les heures, les minutes, voire même parfois les secondes en espérant entendre le pas familier de son coéquipier franchir le seuil de leur habitation de fortune. Aujourd'hui, le pas de Naruto était plus enjoué, plus rapide et léger que d'habitude. Peut-être était-il pressé de le revoir ? Ou peut-être que simplement, il avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer ? Si seulement…

Naruto vint s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, comme d'habitude, aux côtés de son ami. Il trépignait d'impatience ; Sasuke pouvait sentir son agitation dans les moindres fibres de sa peau. C'était ça. Naruto voulait lui annoncer quelque chose de nouveau mais il se retenait –sans doute se demandant quels mots employer, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur le tissu poussiéreux du fauteuil.

C'est alors que, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il craqua.

_ Sasuke, on va déménager !

Silence.

S'il l'avait pu, Sasuke aurait relevé de grands yeux interrogateurs sur son ami, lui demandant par-là ce qu'il voulait bien dire. _Déménager ?_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il sentait son trouble et son impatience s'étendre dans la pièce comme des ondes atmosphériques. Il pouvait ressentir l'empressement de Naruto sans même le voir, tant il était grand. Il pouvait imaginer sans peine son grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui dévoilait deux rangées de dents blanches aux canines acérées. Il pouvait se noyer dans ces deux grands océans azur qui se fermaient et s'ouvraient incessamment, ne sachant où se mettre tant la suggestion énoncée semblait incongrue. Et il sentait ses gestes maladroits, sa main qui allait se gratter le crâne machinalement, ne sachant que faire d'autre, tandis qu'il restait là, à le fixer en souriant bêtement, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu déménager au juste ?

Naruto descendit alors de l'accoudoir prestement et se posta face à lui, plongeant ses yeux dans l'onyx mort de Sasuke. Il continuait de sourire d'un air béat, mais le jeune Uchiwa sentait bien que derrière cette joie feinte se dissimulait autre chose de plus profond.

_Peine. Tristesse. Inquiétude._

Oui, sans aucun doute un peu des trois. Naruto s'inquiétait énormément pour lui. Il devait certainement se poser un tas de questions par rapport à son apparente apathie, à ses blessures qui prenaient tant de temps à se refermer, à son désintérêt visible du monde extérieur, son manque de volonté…

_Mais ce n'est pas ça, Naruto. Je ne manque pas de désir de vivre, bien au contraire. Depuis que tu m'as redonné l'espoir, je crois en un avenir meilleur à tes côtés. Je veux me relever pour t'aider à atteindre tes objectifs. Je veux que tu deviennes Hokage et je t'aiderai à reconstruire cette ville qui a anéanti les miens. Je n'ai pas peur de la destruction de mon clan maudit et je ne crains pas non plus le regard que les gens pourraient avoir sur moi. Tout ça, je m'en fous complètement. C'est juste que…_

_… Que je ne veux pas devenir un poids pour toi. Je veux juste être ton égal._

_ Sasuke… je t'ai expliqué ce qui se passait dehors, pas vrai ?

Tout à ses pensées, le jeune Uchiwa releva brusquement les yeux vers son compagnon. Il avait de nombreux réflexes datant de la période où il y voyait encore qui consistaient à regarder les gens dans les yeux, notamment. Ces réflexes étaient une bénédiction pour lui ; au moins, Naruto ne se doutait pas de sa cécité. Pas encore.

_ Oui, acquiesça-t-il doucement. Tu m'as raconté qu'il y a de nombreux survivants et que tout le monde cherche à organiser la ville comme il le peut. Toi aussi tu les aides, et c'est pour ça que tu es absent toute la journée.

Il débita ces mots d'une traite, sans s'arrêter, et sur un ton faussement blasé. Il avait du mal à cacher que l'absence de Naruto lui pesait et que malgré l'habitude qu'il avait d'être seul, le blondinet lui manquait cruellement durant la journée.

Croyant percevoir une note d'amertume dans ces propos, ce dernier se saisit aussitôt de ses mains. Sasuke frissonna presque à ce simple contact. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que Naruto glissait ses mains dans les siennes mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, la semaine dernière, il était devenu étrangement réactif à son toucher.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, bien sûr, c'était bien trop gênant. Ce baiser était arrivé entre eux sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'ait prémédité et la question de savoir pourquoi il était arrivé les perturbait encore trop pour qu'ils puissent y répondre. Toujours était-il qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avait osé renouveler ce geste, sans doute par crainte de la réaction de l'autre, ou encore par peur de leur propre réaction.

Malgré tout, Sasuke n'oubliait pas la saveur des lèvres de son ami sur les siennes ; il y repensait tout le temps durant la longueur interminable de la journée, et lorsque le soir arrivait, c'était toujours avec joie qu'il se blottissait dans les bras de Naruto pour s'y endormir en paix. De ce fait, il attendait chaque jour le retour de Naruto avec impatience. Il attendait qu'il le frôle, qu'il vienne vers lui et lui raconte des banalités. Qu'il le touche lorsqu'il changeait ses bandages et lavait ses blessures, qu'il lui prenne ensuite la main pour le réconforter ou qu'il le serre tout contre lui lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous deux seuls dans le noir…

Leur relation était devenue étrange.

Ils étaient à la fois terriblement proches, prisonniers d'une intimité viscérale qui les obsédait l'un et l'autre, et pourtant en même temps, ils restaient très distants, se séparant toute la journée, incapables de comprendre ni pourquoi ils en venaient à agir ainsi ni pourquoi la présence de l'un était devenue à ce point indispensable à l'autre. Ils étaient devenus un peu comme des frères jumeaux, s'entendant sans se parler, souffrant ensemble sans le dire, cultivant à deux ce lien mystérieux qui avait toujours été là, tissé entre eux.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux déménager, soupira le jeune Uchiwa. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Je ne me sens pas prêt à lutter contre tout ça, Naruto.

Il l'entendit soupirer, exaspéré. Naruto avait tout tenté pour l'obliger à sortir prendre l'air, à rencontrer les autres pour se redonner le moral… Mais rien y avait fait : Sasuke s'obstinait dans son enfermement, aspirant à ne jamais affronter la lumière que ses ténèbres personnelles lui refusaient désormais.

_ Sasuke… On ne peut pas rester éternellement dans ce trou à rats ! C'était bon un moment, le temps de s'en remettre, mais maintenant… Maintenant il faut aller de l'avant ! Et puis, ce n'est pas bon pour tes blessures de rester dans le froid et l'humidité ! Comment tu veux que ça se referme si tu te complais là-dedans ?

Le jeune concerné ne répondit pas. Il se contentait d'écouter sans rien dire, sachant très bien que Naruto avait raison.

_ Et puis tu sais, reprit celui-ci, j'ai été faire un tour au manoir Uchiwa et j'ai trouvé un endroit resté debout. Je pensais que tu aurais apprécié de retourner chez toi et…

_ Ce n'est plus chez moi depuis longtemps ! le coupa sèchement Sasuke.

Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et la colère se dessinait sur son visage. Ses mains, encore enserrées dans celles de Naruto, se crispaient sous le coup de la rage, tremblant fébrilement de manière imperceptible.

Naruto les serra davantage, tentant de le calmer.

_ Si c'est le fait d'être au manoir Uchiwa qui te dérange, on peut s'incruster ailleurs si tu veux. Neji a transformé tout ce qui restait du manoir Hyuuga en une sorte de pension-hôpital où de nombreux blessés et sans-abri sont accueillis. Si tu voulais, on pourrait y aller et…

_ Non.

Sasuke retira prestement ses mains de celles de Naruto.

Il ne voulait pas être avec les autres.

Il ne voulait ni les voir, ni même être confronté à leur simple présence.

À vrai dire, il préférait encore retourner dans la demeure familiale plutôt que de devoir supporter ça ! Pourquoi Naruto ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'il se sentait bien comme ça ? Que le simple fait d'être là, avec lui, le rendait heureux ?

Pourquoi Naruto avait-il autant besoin des autres ? Ne se suffisaient-ils pas l'un à l'autre ?

_ Mais enfin, pourquoi tu veux pas ? grommela le démon-renard. Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu veux rester moisir ici toute ta vie ?!

Non, bien sûr que non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et ce n'était pas par choix qu'il avait décidé de rester là, bien dissimulé au regard des autres. Non, s'il le faisait c'était par nécessité. Par instinct. Il était mû par un besoin irrépressible de se protéger lui-même des autres et du regard qu'ils pourraient porter sur lui.

_Que _tu_ pourrais porter sur moi, Naruto._

Il soupira en baissant les yeux, ignorant l'impuissance qu'il suscitait chez son ami. Naruto avait pourtant tout fait pour lui, il ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait tant déjà fait…

_Et moi, je voudrais à mon tour pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi…_

_ Sasuke… ? Tu m'écoutes, enfin ?!

Naruto grommela. Il avait poursuivi sa diatribe pendant dix bonnes minutes durant lesquelles Sasuke ne l'avait pas écouté. Vexé, il se redressa, bien décidé à prendre congé.

_ Autant parler à un mur ! s'exclama-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'on le retenait par la manche. Surpris, il baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que le bras bandé de Sasuke s'était fermement emparé du sien, agrippant le tissu orange de sa veste avec force.

_ Attends Naruto, te fâche pas ! Je… je veux bien partir d'ici si c'est si important pour toi, mais… on ne pourrait pas plutôt aller chez toi ?

Un énorme silence se posa soudainement sur eux alors que Naruto s'était figé, paralysé comme une statue. Il se mordilla la lèvre, fronça les sourcils et chercha par où commencer, hésitant sur les mots à dire. Il avait bien compris que Sasuke prenait sur lui en accédant à sa requête ; il sentait bien que ça lui en coûtait de quitter leur taudis pour un autre, mais…

_ Je suis désolé, Sasuke, mais… c'est impossible. Mon appart', tout comme le quartier où je vivais…. Tout a été détruit. Il n'en reste rien.


	2. Viens vivre avec moi

Sasuke avait fini par accepter de suivre Naruto jusqu'au domaine Uchiwa. Il n'était pas spécialement ravi de retrouver la maison de son enfance, surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité à propos d'Itachi et de leur clan, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il lui serait plus aisé de s'habituer à son nouvel état de cécité avancée dans des lieux où il saurait s'orienter de mémoire. Il s'était convaincu que désormais, durant les absences de Naruto, il s'entraînerait à se débrouiller seul, persuadé à l'idée que développer davantage ses autres sens lui permettrait de compenser le vide créé par la perte de ses yeux.

Cependant, il n'était pas dupe.

Perdre ses yeux revenait à perdre son sharingan, le trésor de la famille Uchiwa. Sans sharingan, il se voyait privé d'une fantastique puissance, sans oublier qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus compter sur la marque d'Orochimaru puisque celle-ci avait été effacée par Itachi.

_Je vais devoir réapprendre en ne comptant que sur moi-même. Ça va être dur d'être à nouveau à ta hauteur, Naruto, mais j'y arriverai. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça ; tu peux me faire confiance !_

Au moins, Naruto était content de pouvoir quitter leur abri de fortune. De bonne humeur, il ramassait tout ce qu'il pouvait ramasser et qui serait utile dans leur nouvelle demeure. Sasuke l'avait laissé faire tout le reste de la journée, l'entendant remuer à droite à gauche, s'agitant incessamment dans l'étroitesse de leur abri de fortune.

Puis il était revenu vers lui pour lui dire que leurs affaires étaient empaquetées et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à partir. Sasuke avait inspiré profondément et s'était relevé d'une traite, sous le regard surpris de son compagnon. Son torse et ses bras étaient enrubannés de bandages épars et il se mouvait encore avec difficulté. Malgré sa convalescence forcée et les soins prodigués par Sakura et Karin, il avait encore très mal. Ses muscles le tiraillaient et ses plaies le lançaient terriblement à chaque pas. Il s'était pourtant habitué à éprouver cette douleur insidieuse depuis qu'il était là, enfermé dans leur abri. Cependant, marcher quelques pas pour se désaltérer ou se soulager n'était pas du tout la même chose que parcourir la moitié de Konoha sur ses jambes fragiles.

_S'il se met à pleuvoir pendant que nous sommes dehors, cela va m'être très douloureux de courir jusqu'à un abri_.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix.

Et il voulait vraiment faire plaisir à Naruto. Il voulait que ce dernier cesse de s'inquiéter à son sujet. S'il le voyait sortir, sans doute cesserait-il de se tracasser autant pour lui.

Toujours était-il qu'à cet instant précis, Sasuke se retrouvait coincé. Piégé par son propre désir de ne pas passer pour un boulet. Tout à son envie de ne pas contrarier Naruto, il n'avait pas pensé aux détails que demanderait ce déménagement improvisé.

_Marcher longtemps. Supporter l'extérieur. Souffrir de longues heures._ _Craindre sans cesse que les éléments ne s'y mettent_.

Merde.

Comment allait-il réussir à suivre Naruto sans le voir marcher devant lui dans les ruelles de Konoha ? Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas le perdre alors que dehors, de nombreux bruits couvriraient sans doute celui de ses pas ?

Non. Il n'y avait même pas pensé avant.

Il grimaça et tendit les bras devant lui. Il savait que Naruto était là, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus. Il sentait sa présence, il entendait le souffle régulier de sa respiration. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur son torse, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Sans doute avait-il besoin d'être rassuré par sa présence, tout simplement.

Naruto, lui, fut surpris par ce geste. En sentant les doigts de Sasuke se reposer sur sa poitrine, il eût un mouvement de recul involontaire. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué au toucher de Sasuke , –il dormait avec le jeune Uchiwa dans ses bras depuis maintenant assez longtemps pour s'être accoutumé à son odeur et à son corps- mais que cela arrive en pleine journée… ! C'était assez rare pour que cela le surprenne.

Sasuke sentit son hésitation car aussitôt, il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Gêné, il baissa la tête tandis que Naruto restait à le fixer sans rien dire. Il trouvait Sasuke très désorienté depuis son réveil quelques jours plus tôt. Oh, bien entendu, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi : Sasuke avait été grièvement blessé durant leur affrontement. Sans compter que les récents évènements comme la mort d'Itachi et la révélation de la vérité sur lui et leur clan l'avaient profondément retourné. Tout cela contribuait à lui faire perdre ses repères et c'était aussi pour toutes ces raisons que Naruto voulait qu'il sorte prendre l'air.

Rester enfermé ne lui apportait rien de bon.

_Non, rien de bon_.

Alors, sans rien dire, Naruto se saisit des bras de Sasuke et se retourna, le hissant sur son dos. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

_ Mais… Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu… ?!

_ Tais-toi, baka, et laisse-moi faire ! Je vois bien que t'as du mal à aligner deux pas tout seul. Tu as besoin de mon aide, pas vrai ? Sauf que t'es trop fier pour me le dire !

Sasuke sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que Naruto passait ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le maintenir sur son dos. Il avait le torse collé contre son dos, la tête posée sur son épaule… c'était très gênant, voire humiliant pour le dernier des Uchiwa et pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il aurait voulu l'arrêter en lui disant que c'était faux, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il savait très bien que c'était un mensonge.

Il avait besoin de lui.

Terriblement besoin de lui.

Et puis au moins, en étant juché dans son dos, Naruto n'avait aucune vue sur ses yeux morts. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se douterait de rien jusqu'au manoir où il pourrait à nouveau se dissimuler dans l'ombre.

_Même si je sais que je ne pourrais pas me cacher éternellement…_

Il soupira en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune shinobi. Ce dernier l'avait soulevé de terre facilement, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un simple sac de plumes.

_ Hé, usuratonkachi...

_ hmh ? quoi ?

_ Comment tu vas faire pour porter tes affaires si tu es déjà occupé à me porter moi ?

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Je reviendrai les chercher plus tard, teme.

Sasuke acquiesça lentement de la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Après tout, quelle importance de récupérer leurs affaires tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, hmh ?

Dehors, le temps était frais. Humide.

Sasuke sentit un vent frais lui chatouiller les narines et faire voleter nonchalamment les mèches de ses cheveux. Il éternua malgré lui en sentant les cendres sèches pénétrer dans son nez jusqu'à sa gorge. L'odeur qui émanait de l'atmosphère était âcre. Acide. Elle le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Les ténèbres l'englobaient et non seulement il était incapable d'y voir clair, mais en plus, il se sentait étouffé au milieu de cet air saturé en dioxyde de carbone et en souffre.

Tentant de calmer la panique qui menaçait de prendre le pas sur sa raison, il nicha sa tête au creux du cou de Naruto, se noyant dans l'odeur de sa peau, sentant ses cheveux épars chatouiller familièrement sa joue blanche.

Il aimait cette sensation.

Elle lui rappelait celle qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il s'endormait dans ses bras tous les soirs, bien à l'abri dans son giron.

En réalité, c'était le seul moment où il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.

Le seul moment où il se sentait bien.

_ Naruto…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke ! On y arrivera avant que la pluie ne tombe !

Le jeune Uchiwa releva légèrement la tête, d'un air interrogateur.

_ Comment peux-tu savoir précisément quand elle va tomber ?

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ En vérité, je n'en sais rien ! Mettons que c'est mon petit doigt que me le dit !

_ Baka.

_ Baka toi-même !

Sasuke referma les yeux, glissant à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de Naruto.

Malgré lui, il sourit.

Une évidence venait d'apparaître à son esprit : quelle importance s'il n'y voyait plus et que le monde se soit effondré autour de lui tant que Naruto demeurait à ses côtés…

***

Lorsqu'il disait que la demeure Uchiwa n'était pas complètement effondrée, Naruto enjolivait les choses. En réalité, presque l'intégralité du gigantesque manoir avait été détruit, ne laissant que deux pièces du deuxième étage encore en état. Naruto avait dégagé l'escalier de service pour qu'ils puissent y accéder sans peine et il avait fabriqué un système de sécurité pour fermer la porte. Au rez-de-chaussée, les pierres et les meubles renversés encombraient les pièces ; des colonnes et des morceaux de murs et de toiture étaient tombés de tout leur long, dévastant la cuisine et l'immense salle à manger, soulevant les pierres du sol en mettant la terre à nu.

Durant ses explorations journalières, Naruto était venu plusieurs fois au manoir accompagné de Juugo, Suigetsu et Karin. Les trois membres du Taka, curieux de voir de leurs yeux l'ancienne demeure de leur jeune leader, l'avaient suivi et aidé à dégager au mieux les lieux. Ils avaient été obligés de constater qu'en plus des dégâts, de nombreux pillages avaient dû suivre la grande explosion car toute richesse, tout parchemin de valeur ou tout objet indiquant autrefois la noblesse du clan Uchiwa avait disparu.

Heureusement, à force de fouiller, Naruto avait dégotté des couvertures et des vêtements. Il avait également réussi à trouver de quoi faire du feu dans l'une des deux pièces habitables car elle comportait une cheminée. Il en avait dégagé le conduit et ramassé d'autres objets utiles à leur survie.

_ Je suis désolé de t'imposer cette vision, Sasuke, murmurait Naruto en gravissant les marches. Tu ne voulais sûrement pas voir ta maison dans cet état-là… Mais tu sais, je reste persuadé qu'on sera mieux ici que sous l'autre bâtiment. On pourra même dormir dans un vrai lit, tu te rends compte ?

Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents en franchissant les dernières marches qui les conduisaient à l'étage. Sasuke, lui, ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne voyait pas l'étendue des dégâts et seules les odeurs de brûlé, de pierre froide et de cendres lui donnaient une vague idée du lieu où il se trouvait.

_Ça ne ressemble en rien à la maison de mes souvenirs. L'air est empli d'odeurs étranges de terre et de matériau brûlé. C'est étouffant et pourtant, l'atmosphère de fond reste humide…. Je me demande si les pluies ont commencé à ronger certaines parties du toit, il faudra que j'en parle à Naruto, si jamais…_

Brusquement, son cœur se mit à accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'inconsciemment, il pensait déjà à l'organisation de ce que serait leur vie à deux…

_Mince. Est-ce que c'est… naturel d'imaginer ce genre de choses ? Lorsque Konoha sera reconstruite, Naruto voudra sûrement retourner vivre dans son appartement à lui, et moi…_

Nouvelle évidence.

_Et moi, je serai à nouveau seul_.

Il ne le voulait pas.

Il ne voulait pas que Naruto s'en aille.

Instinctivement, il se serra un peu plus contre le dos de son ami, se prenant à repenser au curieux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques jours plus tôt.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé ni renouvelé l'expérience. Ils s'étaient juste contentés de continuer leur existence comme si de rien n'était, comme il ne s'était rien passé de tel entre eux. Et pourtant, lorsque Sasuke avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto et que celui-ci avait répondu avec ferveur, c'était comme si tout…

Comme si tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Comme si au final, il n'y avait rien de plus naturel qui aurait pu arriver entre eux.

Sasuke s'était interrogé maintes fois sur les raisons de son geste, mais jamais elles ne lui étaient apparues bien clairement. Il aimait Naruto, bien sûr : celui-ci était son meilleur ami –son _seul_ ami. Cependant, il ignorait s'il l'aimait de _cette_ façon-_là_. Leurs étreintes, leur unique baiser, leur complicité, leur façon de se comprendre sans se parler… tout ça lui plaisait et il savait pertinemment que toutes ces choses prouvaient que leur amitié était bien plus profonde que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord.

Néanmoins, de là à imaginer qu'il était _amoureux_ de Naruto, cela lui paraissait être déplacé. Exagéré.

Non. Leur relation était à ses yeux une amitié certes un peu ambiguë, mais pas amoureuse. Il s'agissait de complicité mêlée de tendresse, voilà tout.

Imaginer qu'il pouvait éprouver de l'amour pour son meilleur ami lui était impossible. Improbable. Depuis Itachi, il se refusait à éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour quelqu'un car il savait à quel point cela pouvait vous détruire de l'intérieur.

Et il ne voulait plus revivre ça. _Jamais_.

Naruto arriva devant la première pièce. La porte avait été arrachée mais il avait fixé un rideau de fortune fait avec une couverture pour y préserver un minimum de chaleur.

_ Je ne suis jamais venu chez toi auparavant, Sasuke, mais je présume que ce n'était pas ta chambre… ?

Sasuke redressa le nez pour essayer de capter des odeurs familières ou une atmosphère coutumière. La seule chose qu'il réussit à percevoir fut cette même fragrance de brûlé mêlé à l'humidité. Le bois pourrissant. La poussière et les cendres. La moisissure.

Rien qui n'aurait pu lui remémorer son ancienne vie à Konoha.

_ Laisse-moi voir, murmura-t-il.

Naruto le fit descendre de ses épaules et Sasuke se retint de grimacer de douleur en posant le pied à terre. La douleur lancinante remontait à partir de la plante de ses pieds, s'immisçant tout au long de ses jambes, vrillant au niveau de ses hanches et le faisant hésiter à chaque pas.

_Merde_.

Il ne voyait toujours rien. Il ignorait si Naruto avait ouvert les volets, si la pièce était éclairée un minimum ou plongée dans une parfaite obscurité, et du coup, il n'osait pas prétexter qu'il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il reconnaisse quoi que ce soit.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Précautionneusement, il progressait dans la pièce, tâtant discrètement les objets qu'il rencontrait, tâchant de réveiller son sens de l'orientation et sa mémoire. Derrière lui, il sentait que Naruto le suivait, un peu inquiet. Sans doute se demandait-il s'il devait venir lui saisir le bras et le guider sans blesser sa fierté pour autant. _Sans doute_.

_ Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit, Naruto, finit-il par dire. Sans doute la chambre d'un oncle ou d'une tante.

Naruto acquiesça sans rien dire et, n'y tenant plus, saisit son bras pour le guider jusqu'au lit. Tous deux s'y assirent. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva du couvre-lit miteux lorsque leur poids respectif fit rebondir le matelas usé.

En réalité, Sasuke n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était cette pièce mais au vu de la poussière contenue dans ce couvre-lit, il ne devait pas être bien loin de la réalité. Sa chambre à lui, certainement écrasée par des tas de gravats, avait beau avoir été désertée pendant près de trois ans, n'aurait pas été dans un tel état d'abandon. De plus, la sensation du matelas était différente de celle émise par son propre lit.

Non, ce n'était pas sa chambre. De ça, au moins, il en était sûr.

Naruto se redressa.

_ Bon, et bien, puisqu'il y a une cheminée ici, je vais faire du feu. Puis je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger après avoir changé tes bandages !

Sasuke hocha la tête sans rien dire.

La vie reprenait son cours.

***

Les jours qui suivirent, Sasuke avait appris à se repérer dans leur nouvel habitat. Cette partie de la demeure Uchiwa ne lui rappelait pas grand-chose ; il s'agissait sans doute d'une aile du manoir où une autre branche de la famille avait vécu autrefois. Il fallait dire aussi que leur clan était si vaste à l'origine que tout un quartier de Konoha leur avait été attribué ; Naruto n'avait sûrement pas fait la différence.

_Après tout, c'est mieux comme ça_.

Il n'avait pas envie de se confronter à des souvenirs futiles. Trop longtemps, il avait vécu dans le passé et cela ne lui avait rapporté rien de bon. Aujourd'hui, il voulait croire en l'avenir tout en vivant au mieux dans le présent. Sa vie avec Naruto lui plaisait ; actuellement, il n'avait pas envie d'autre chose.

Alors, il faisait de son mieux pour se reconstruire. Les premiers jours, il s'était entraîné à apprivoiser son nouvel environnement. Désormais, il s'entraînait tout simplement, dans le jardin de leur maison. Après s'être assuré que ce dernier était emmuré, dissimulé au regard des curieux, il avait repris ses entraînements quotidiens, malaxant son chakra du matin au soir et se rendant compte avec bonheur que malgré la disparition de ses sharingan, il n'avait rien perdu de ses facultés. Son chidori restait très puissant et ses attaques katon n'avaient rien à lui envier.

Ses blessures, quant à elles, ne laissèrent pas de séquelle plus ennuyeuse que sa cécité. Il apprenait peu à peu à les oublier et à gérer les faiblesses engendrées par certains contrecoups de son combat. De toutes façons, maintenant qu'il avait livré ses duels contre Itachi et Naruto, il lui faudrait sans doute encore beaucoup de temps avant de tomber à nouveau sur des adversaires à leur hauteur.

C'était le temps qu'il lui fallait pour combler le point faible généré par ses yeux morts.

_Oui, avec du temps, j'y parviendrai_.

Il y croyait.

Et plus ses progrès augmentaient, et plus il reprenait confiance. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais jamais il ne se laissait aller au désespoir. Le désespoir, il l'avait déjà connu trop longtemps. Il avait été immense lorsque Itachi avait trahi son clan et plus grand encore lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité sur son compte.

Maintenant que tout était fini, il était tout simplement incapable de se laisser aller à un tel désespoir.

Au fond, il en était blasé. Le désespoir n'avait plus aucun sens et la tristesse n'existait plus dans le panthéon de ses émotions.

Il les avait bien trop expérimentés.

Il s'en était imprégné pendant tant de temps que désormais, ils n'avaient plus aucun sens. Plus aucune utilité.

Il s'entraînait donc chaque jour, matin et soir sans interruption. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Naruto, mais il savait très bien que le jeune shinobi s'en doutait. Après tout, chaque jour qui passait, il prenait de l'assurance, cachant de mieux en mieux les problèmes dus à ses yeux.

Ce jour-là, il tentait d'augmenter son chidori lorsque deux présences s'approchèrent. Il les reconnut aussitôt à leur chakra, car ils ne cherchaient pas à se dissimuler.

Non loin de lui se tenaient Naruto et Sakura, côte à côte.

Il fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par leur présence. C'était la première fois qu'il avait des spectateurs et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses anciens coéquipiers, ceux qui le connaissaient mieux que quiconque.

Aussitôt, il annula les effets de sa technique et se tourna dans leur direction, l'air renfrogné.

_ Bonjour Sasuke, sourit Sakura en s'approchant de lui, accompagnée par Naruto. Je suis contente de voir que tu as repris du poil de la bête.

_ Sakura.

_ Toujours aussi loquace à ce que je vois, hm ?

Il pouvait la sentir sourire et lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer, il la laissa faire sans broncher, décidant tout de go qu'il pouvait bien lui accorder ce petit plaisir.

_ Sakura a réussi à se libérer un peu ce matin, expliquait Naruto. Je lui ai demandé si ça ne la dérangeait pas de venir t'examiner un peu… pour voir si tout va bien, bien sûr !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il espérait que le regard vide qu'il jetait à son ami à ce moment même fut assez noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

La réaction de Naruto lui confirma la chose.

_ Mais enfin ! grommelait ce dernier. Il faut bien qu'un médecin suive ses patients, même s'ils ont l'air d'aller mieux.

_ Je vais très bien.

Sakura se dégageait de Sasuke.

_ Sasuke… Naruto a raison. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu sais ?

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de son inquiétude.

Il leur tourna le dos, bien décidé à les ignorer alors que derrière lui, Naruto s'énervait à son tour.

_ Bakaa !!! s'écria-t-il.

_ La ferme, usuratonkachi. Tu vois pas que je m'entraîne et que tu me déconcentres ?

Le chakra bleuté du chidori commençait à entourer le corps de Sasuke, crépitant autour de ses membres comme de l'électricité. Naruto se précipita vers lui, concentrant lui aussi son chakra.

_ Très bien, teme ! Puisque c'est de l'entraînement que tu veux, autant le faire avec un véritable adversaire.

Sasuke tourna légèrement le visage vers lui, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.

_ Puisque tu veux à ce point te faire écraser, dobe, je suis ton homme !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'engagèrent aussitôt dans un combat qui promettait d'être sans merci et pourtant dans lequel, ils retenaient leurs coups. Sakura, qui s'était éloignée d'eux, s'en était immédiatement rendu compte. Sasuke, tout comme Naruto, maîtrisaient parfaitement leur chakra, retenant toute puissance trop forte.

_Naruto s'inquiète pour Sasuke ; il ne veut pas le blesser._

Elle le voyait se multiclôner et attaquer sans cesse, entourant Sasuke, mais n'utilisant jamais ni le Rasengan ni même le Senjûtsu dont il était devenu un spécialiste. Pas une fois ses yeux ne devinrent rouges, et pas une seule seconde Sakura ne sentit la présence de Kyuubi émaner de Naruto. Ce dernier frappait, esquivait, encerclait son adversaire sans discontinuer. Il utilisait davantage le Taijutsu, montrant à la jeune fille que, non content d'avoir développé une puissance considérable, il avait également développé sa force physique et musculaire. Il s'était assoupli, avait acquis une rapidité déconcertante, qui, même connue de Sasuke, le surprenait encore.

Ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Tout comme Naruto, il n'utilisait aucune de ses techniques spéciales. Le Sharingan resta éloigné du combat pendant tout le temps que durèrent leurs échanges de coups, et malgré cela, Sasuke parvenait toujours à prévoir chaque déplacement de son partenaire. Il les esquivait aussitôt, renvoyant ses attaques à l'envoyeur, frappant toujours plus vite et plus fort.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

_Ils savent qu'ils possèdent trop de puissance. Ils savent que c'est en partie à cause de leur affrontement que Konoha s'est effondrée et c'est pour ça qu'ils se contentent de Taijutsu. Mais…_

Les yeux rivés sur les deux corps qui se mouvaient avec dextérité et rapidité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose clochait.

_Sasuke emploie toujours le sharingan habituellement. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne le fasse pas… C'est sa botte secrète, l'héritage de son clan. Pourquoi… pourquoi ne l'utilise-t-il pas ? Et puis… comment fait-il pour prévoir toutes les attaques de Naruto sans l'employer ?_

Elle était admirative. Le combat qui se livrait sous ses yeux était d'un niveau incroyable malgré le peu de chakra employé. Penser à ce qu'avait été leur duel non bridé lui fit froid dans le dos.

_Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne reste que des ruines de notre village…_

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, presque apeurée par la puissance de ces deux-là. En réalité, ils avaient dépassé le niveau de l'Hokage depuis bien longtemps…

Et si Naruto n'était pas encore à la tête de leur ville en ruines, c'était certainement car les survivants le redoutaient plus qu'ils ne le respectaient.

Elle soupira, ne sachant elle-même où se situer dans cette polémique. Elle soutiendrait Naruto, bien sûr, mais…

_Mais, ils sont quand même effrayants._

Et si Sasuke les avait trahis une fois, il pourrait toujours recommencer, ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

_J'espère juste que Naruto sait ce qu'il fait._

_Et qu'il ne perdra plus jamais le contrôle de lui-même_.

Elle ne pouvait pas en mettre sa main à couper.


	3. Pour que tu me retrouves

Sasuke était à bout de souffle.

**Titre :** _**Renaissance**_

**Couple :** _Naruto/ Sasuke_

**Note :** _milles excuses pour ce retard inconsidéré, mais en ce moment je galère sévère avec mes cosplays… L'approche de l'Epitanime et l'état à peine commencé de mes cosplay ne me laisse pas le temps d'écrire… ^^ ; Enfin bon, bonne lecture quand même !_

**Note 2 :** _Merci à Kumfu, Lord Ma-koto Chaoying et Neko-chan. Au fait, ne t'en fais pas, Neko-chan, si j'écris ce n'est pas dans le but spécifié d'avoir des review (même si ça fait toujours plaisir, je l'admets volontiers ;) ). __**Lady B**__. _

Naruto lui avait offert un entraînement comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Tous deux avaient mesuré leur puissance pour ne pas démolir la maison ou ce qu'il avait autour, mais cela avait suffi pour le défouler.

Il avait été surpris de constater que malgré les temps de paix, Naruto avait encore progressé dans son taijutsu. Pourtant, leur duel ne remontait pas à si loin que cela ; et en plus, avec tous les soucis qu'il avait actuellement en tête, il n'avait sans doute pas pu s'exercer librement chaque jour.

Malgré tout, il avait encore évolué.

Il était devenu plus rapide, plus souple, et ses coups bien plus puissants qu'autrefois. Ses clones avaient gagné en réalisme eux aussi ; chacun d'entre eux était indépendant de son créateur, et ce, malgré leur surnombre : Naruto les maintenait autant de temps qu'il le désirait sans épuiser la moindre goutte de chakra. Cette technique était devenue comme allant de soi, comme une véritable partie de lui.

Sasuke était véritablement impressionné.

Même s'il n'en montrait rien.

Les mains posées sur ses genoux, il reprenait son souffle, tandis que Naruto le rejoignait. Il lui tapota dans le dos, arborant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sasuke percevait le moindre de ses gestes ; il l'imaginait parfaitement à sa place, sa main libre se juchant derrière sa tête dans une posture nonchalante et amusée.

_ Sasuke ! Tu tiens la grande forme, on dirait ! Mais je suis sûr que si on avait continué notre petit échauffement, j'aurais gagné !

Le jeune Uchiwa se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

_ C'est ce que tu crois, baka.

_ M'appelle pas baka, baka !

Naruto grommela tandis que Sakura les rejoignait. Pendant tout leur petit échange, elle était restée en retrait, assise sur un rocher. Puis lorsque le combat avait cessé, sous un commun accord tacite, elle s'était approchée, mi-rassurée mi-inquiète. Quelque chose la tracassait, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'essentiel était que tous les deux soient en forme.

_ Eh, Sakura, toi qui a tout vu, pas vrai que je suis plus fort que Sasuke ? Dis-le lui, Sakura !

La jeune fille posa ses mains sur ses hanches sur un ton moqueur.

_ Mais oui, Naruto, si ça peut te faire plaisir ! En attendant, moi, je voudrais bien…

Elle posa un doigt désignateur sur le torse de Sasuke. Elle le touchait à peine, mais il se sentait visé, sachant très bien qu'il était la cible de la kunoichi.

_ … t'examiner, Sasuke.

Il ne bougea pas, stoïque.

Etait-il possible qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ?

Oui, sans doute. Elle était medic-nin, après tout. Et pas n'importe quelle medic-nin : l'élève de Tsunade, la Cinquième. Elle avait eu tout le loisir de les observer durant leur échaffourée ; Sasuke avait beau tout faire pour dissimuler son état, elle avait certainement remarqué quelque chose pour insister à l'examiner alors qu'il semblait –aux yeux des autres- en forme.

Résigné, il finit par hocher la tête. De toutes façons, elle le saurait, il ne pouvait pas le cacher toujours.

_ D'accord, dit-il. Mais rien que toi et moi. Naruto reste là.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, outré par ces paroles.

_ Heiiiin ?!! Comment ça, je reste là ??!!! Sakura, dis quelque chose ! Vous allez pas me laisser en retrait, quand même ?!!

La jeune fille sourit gentiment à son coéquipier.

_ Allons, Naruto, ne fais pas l'enfant. Le secret médical, tu as oublié ? Sasuke a le droit de vouloir le préserver.

Nouveau grognement de Naruto. Vexé, il croisa les bras en esquissant une moue boudeuse.

_ C'est dégueulasse, Sasuke ! On a plus rien à se cacher, tu crois pas ? Ca fait des jours qu'on vit ensemble, qu'on parle ensemble, qu'on mange ensemble, et…

_ La ferme, usuratonkachi. Essaie plutôt de te rendre utile pendant qu'elle m'examine en trouvant de quoi faire du thé, par exemple. Tu n'as pas l'impression de manquer à tous tes devoirs d'hôte en invitant Sakura ici, en lui demandant de s'occuper de moi et en restant là à brailler ?

_ Oh, ça va, hein !!

Dépité, Naruto s'éloigna vers la maison, bien décidé à chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il n'était pas idiot ; il voyait bien que Sasuke cherchait par-là à l'éloigner d'eux. En attendant, il n'avait pas tort : Sakura s'était déplacée exprès à sa demande alors qu'elle avait des tas de patients à s'occuper au manoir Hyuuga. La moindre des choses était de l'accueillir un minimum parmi eux.

Et puis, c'était leur amie, leur équipière. Elle devait se sentir terriblement frustrée de ne pas être là, avec eux, durant cette période de crise. Seulement les habitants de Konoha avaient besoin de ses compétences à l'heure actuelle, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de suivre les élans de son cœur. _Pas maintenant, en tous cas_.

_ Sasuke, peux-tu ôter ta chemise pour que je t'examine ?

Le jeune shinobi s'exécuta sans rien dire. Tous deux s'étaient éloignés un peu du bâtiment principal, restant dans le jardin de la résidence. Sakura lui avait demandé s'il voulait trouver un endroit plus propice à l'intimité et au secret médical, mais Sasuke s'était contenté de secouer la tête. Il ne voulait pas se cacher de Naruto ; il voulait juste éviter que ce dernier _entende_ ce qui pourrait se dire entre eux. De ce fait, ils étaient restés dans le jardin, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient dans le champ de vision de leur compagnon si ce dernier pointait un œil dehors, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas écouter leurs échanges vocaux.

Sakura ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait entre ses deux amis mais elle avait constaté que depuis leur duel, ils étaient devenus encore plus proches qu'avant. Sasuke avait beau vouloir préserver le secret médical, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il restait à portée de vue de Naruto, comme pour rassurer celui-ci tout en conservant sa fierté d'Uchiwa.

_Il est devenu curieusement prévenant envers Naruto, c'en est étrange, presque dérangeant_.

Tous les deux partageaient plus qu'une simple amitié, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Ils étaient devenus _indispensable_ l'un à l'autre, presque _indissociable_s. En quoi ? Elle l'ignorait, mais en tous cas, c'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient.

Elle examina Sasuke, faisant tous les tests adéquats, se doutant bien qu'elle ne trouverait rien. Ses blessures guérissaient à vitesse grand V et tout semblait normal.

Tout sauf…

_Son regard_.

Il était vide, inexpressif. Sasuke faisait tout pour diriger ses yeux vers elle, elle sentait bien qu'ils ne la suivaient pas vraiment. Elle n'était pas dupe ; elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas de ce côté-là et pourtant, son patient refusait manifestement d'en aborder le sujet le premier. Elle-même se refusait à croire en une telle possibilité et pourtant, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

_Le fait qu'il ne veuille pas sortir. Le fait qu'il n'utilise plus ses sharingans._

_Et… ce regard_.

_Si vide. Si absent._

Doucement, elle porta sa main sur la joue de Sasuke, le frôlant lentement dans un geste tendre. Le jeune Uchiwa ne la repoussa pas et s'il parut surpris, il n'en montra aucun signe.

Il était si beau… Il était déjà très beau étant gosse, mais le temps l'avait transformé en un jeune homme magnifique qui aurait sans doute connu le même succès auprès des femmes que lorsqu'il était enfant avec les gamines du village.

Gamines dont elle faisait partie.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne pensait plus être vraiment amoureuse de lui car trop de choses avaient changé. Il était parti trop longtemps, les avait déçus trop de fois. Elle l'avait trop espéré, trop idéalisé pour se rendre compte finalement que la réalité était loin d'être identique aux fantasmes d'adolescente qu'elle possédait autrefois.

Pourtant, Sasuke restait ce beau garçon glacial dont elle avait tant chéri l'image dans un coin de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer malgré elle. Il était magnifique…

Mais aussi inaccessible.

Aujourd'hui encore plus que jamais il ne l'avait été autrefois.

_ Dis-moi, Sasuke…

_ Hm ?

_ Tes yeux.

Elle retira sa main de sa joue et il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Visiblement, il s'efforçait de la fixer, sans pour autant changer quoi que ce soit à son regard d'ébène.

Doucement, il hocha la tête.

Et elle blêmit.

_Ainsi, elle avait vu juste_…

Un silence profond s'était installé entre eux. Gêne. Appréhension. Sakura ignorait comment définir toutes les choses qui bataillaient dans sa tête à ce moment-là. Comment pouvait-elle gérer cette révélation ?

_Merde, calme-toi, Sakura. Reste professionnelle, tu entends ?_

Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions la guider, ça ne ferait rien pour aider Sasuke, bien au contraire. De plus, elle se refusait à le prendre en pitié : non seulement il détesterait ça, mais en plus, ce n'était pas son genre.

_Sasuke ne se laisse pas abattre. Il est hors de question que je me laisse abattre, moi aussi !_

_ Depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus neutre possible.

_ Depuis mon réveil.

_ Après votre duel ?

_ Hm.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, cherchant la manière la plus efficace pour l'aider.

_ C'est arrivé d'un seul coup ?

_ Plus ou moins. Je ne voyais presque plus rien lorsque je me suis éveillé. Des images brouillées. Noires. Et plus le temps est passé et plus le voile noir s'est installé. Il est opaque à présent.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

_ Mais enfin Sasuke !!! s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi m'en as-tu as parlé les autres fois ?! Pourquoi m'as-tu caché une telle chose ? Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, on aurait pu faire quelque chose pour te soigner, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!!

Le jeune Uchiwa ne bougeait pas, stoïque. Il écoutait la colère et la frustration de son ancienne coéquipière se déverser sur lui sans bouger. Oui, il aurait pu lui en parler, mais non, elle n'aurait pu rien y faire.

Ni maintenant.

Et lui, il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs. Il savait à quel point c'était douloureux de croire en quelque chose et de se le voir ôté brutalement après.

_ Sakura, dit-il d'une voix faussement sereine. Tu n'aurais pas pu m'aider.

_ Mais pourquoi ?!! Je connais diverses techniques de guérison ! J'aurai pu…

_ Arrête, ça ne sert à rien. Cette blessure, je sais à quoi elle est due. Itachi me l'a expliqué lui-même avant qu'on se batte. Elle… elle n'a rien à voir avec mon duel contre Naruto, c'est plus… une malédiction de mon clan.

La jeune femme le regardait d'un air goguenard, ébranlée par son discours. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Sasuke lui offrir plus d'une phrase, et maintenant qu'il lui parlait franchement, plus émotions contradictoires se battaient dans son cœur. Elle était à la fois terrifiée par ce qu'elle apprenait mais aussi heureuse de l'entendre lui parler aussi honnêtement.

Tout comme si tout ce qui les avait séparés autrefois s'effondrait sous le flot de ces paroles. Sasuke lui offrait bien plus que de simples paroles : il lui offrait sa confiance, et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle recevait de sa part.

_ Sasuke…

_ Itachi avait déjà de gros problèmes lorsque je l'ai affronté, continuait le jeune homme. Il employait son sharingan vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Evidemment, l'emploi du sharingan n'est pas si dangereux pour ceux de mon clan car il fait partie de notre corps ; il se déclanche de manière automatique, instinctive. Utiliser la première forme du sharingan ne nous force pas à utiliser beaucoup de chakra, comme pour Kakashi-sensei qui n'est pas un Uchiwa. Cependant…

_ Il y a des risques.

Sasuke acquiesça.

_ Les risques se développent en même temps que le sharingan. Celui-ci croit, change, mute avec la puissance qu'on acquiert. Itachi utilisait bien trop les ressources cachées de son Mangenkyou Sharingan. Et pas seulement. Ses emplois de techniques comme l'Amaterasu ou le Susanoo l'ont rendu puissant mais également… malade. Sa vision était déjà troublée lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Il prétendait vouloir voler mes yeux pour que je le haïsse encore davantage… mais en réalité, c'était un mensonge.

Sakura acquiesça. Naruto ne lui avait pas tout raconté, mais il lui avait longuement parlé d'Itachi Uchiwa, lui révélant qu'il avait rencontré l'aîné du clan et que ce dernier lui avait offert une partie de son pouvoir, le priant de veiller sur son frère.

_ Et tu subis les mêmes dommages que lui, murmura Sakura, comprenant mieux d'où venait sa cécité soudaine.

Sasuke acquiesça.

_ J'ai… abusé de mes forces.

Un sourire amer s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres opalines.

_ Et… maintenant, tu ne peux plus utiliser ton sharingan ? Même sous sa forme la plus primitive ?

Sasuke soupira. En réalité, il n'avait même pas essayé.

Il ne _voulait_ pas essayer. Quelque chose au fond de lui le bloquait ; il n'avait pas envie d'empirer encore son état. Au fond, il se complaisait dans cette sorte de paix intérieure qu'il s'était construite après son réveil. Il appréciait sa vie nouvelle et s'était presque habitué aux ténèbres éternelles. Quelque part en lui, il restait persuadé que la mort de ses yeux n'était qu'une juste punition pour avoir abusé de son pouvoir.

Pour avoir été aveuglé et manipulé pendant tant de temps par les autres.

Maintenant qu'il n'y voyait plus, il ne pouvait plus se laisser berner par les sourires trompeurs des autres. Il ne pouvait plus non plus être trompé par leur haine car il pouvait voir plus loin, au-delà des apparences.

Non. Désormais, il n'écouterait plus ce que lui diraient ses yeux, mais il suivrait son instinct.

Et son instinct lui dictait de rester auprès de Naruto.

Il savait inconsciemment qu'en restant à ses côtés, il accèderait au bonheur.

Il se permit un léger sourire en imaginant la bouille renfrognée de son compagnon qui préparait le thé en ce moment même.

_ Est-ce que Naruto sait ?

Aussitôt, Sasuke revint à la réalité.

_ Non. Et je ne veux pas que tu le lui dises.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle se redressa d'un bloc.

_ Mais enfin, Sasuke !?! Tu peux pas lui cacher un truc pareil !!! Je te rappelle que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous vivez _ensemble_ et que Naruto s'inquiète pour toi ! S'il… s'il a fait appel à mes services c'est également parce qu'il soupçonne quelque chose, et crois-moi, que je lui dise ou pas, il finira par s'en rendre compte !

_ Je sais.

_ Mais alors pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il préfèrerait l'apprendre de ta bouche plutôt que de le découvrir par lui-même ?

Elle soupira, se laissant choir sur le rocher où elle était assise quelques instants plus tôt. Face à elle, le jeune Uchiwa n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et, tandis que son visage n'exprimait rien de plus qu'une froideur indéchiffrable, dans sa tête, de nombreuses questions se succédaient les unes aux autres.

Tout ça, il y avait déjà réfléchi depuis longtemps. Il avait déjà pesé le pour et le contre des milliers de fois et il savait très bien que si Naruto découvrait la vérité par lui-même, il lui en voudrait terriblement de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant. Cependant, il se sentait incapable d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec son ami. En tous cas, pas maintenant. Il avait bien trop peur que Naruto ne voie en lui qu'un boulet dont il aurait la charge. Il s'inquiétait de savoir à quel point Naruto culpabiliserait pour cette blessure incurable.

_Il va croire que c'est de sa faute. Il va sûrement penser que j'ai abusé du Mangenkyou dans notre combat et il va s'en vouloir._

_Et ça, je ne le supporterai pas._

Il soupira, fermant les paupières nonchalamment. Puis, il se releva lentement, ignorant complètement la jeune medic-nin qui l'observait d'un regard effaré.

_ Sasuke ?! Que vas-tu faire ?

_ Pour l'instant, rien. Je dois réfléchir. Ne lui dis rien, d'accord ?

Elle se renfrogna et grimaça légèrement.

_ Je ne peux pas te promettre une chose pareille.

_ Et le secret médical, tu y as pensé ?

Il ne la voyait pas, elle en était bien consciente, mais le regard noir qui lui jeta avait tout de dissuasif.

Elle soupira, sachant très bien qu'il avait raison, mais elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

_ Très bien, concéda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais toi, fais-moi une promesse en échange.

_ Hm ?

_ On a retrouvé Tsunade-sama récemment. Elle serait dans la partie Est du village. Cet endroit de Konoha a été bloquée un certain temps par des nuées d'immeubles qui se sont effondrés les uns sur les autres, créant ainsi une gigantesque montagne difficilement accessible. Mais… Sai, Kiba et Shino sont allés voir de l'autre côté. Il en ont revenus avec la nouvelle que notre Cinquième Hokage est bien vivante, là-bas. Tout comme nous ici, elle a organisé là-bas une sorte de petit quartier vivant en autarcie. Elle est très occupée avec les blessés et c'est pourquoi elle-même n'avait pas pu dépêcher d'éclaireurs dans notre direction, mais…

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il comprenait où voulait en venir sa coéquipière.

_ Tu voudrais que j'aille la voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda et dans ses grands yeux verts brillait quelque chose comme de l'espoir.

_ Oui, s'il te plaît. Je souhaiterais examiner tes yeux plus en profondeur avant, mais d'après ce que tu me racontes sur l'origine de ta blessure, je ne serais sans doute pas en mesure de t'aider beaucoup. En revanche, Tsunade-sama pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi…

_ Très bien, tu as ma promesse.

Elle sourit.

Il savait très bien que cela ne servirait à rien et que cela ne faisait que susciter des espoirs inutiles à la jeune fille, mais il n'avait pas envie de discuter pendant des heures avec elle sur ce sujet. Au moins, s'il lui promettait d'aller voir la Cinquième, elle arrêterait de le supplier pour Naruto, et il était prêt à tout accepter tant qu'on ne touchait pas au mince fil qui équilibrait sa relation avec le jeune homme.

_Même si je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver en face de la Cinquième_…

Il n'ignorait pas tout ce à quoi il s'exposait en allant au-delà de la Hokage. Il n'était pas sans oublier la façon dont il avait quitté le village, le fait qu'il avait été déclaré nukenin et qu'en plus, c'était à cause de son duel avec Naruto que Konoha s'était effondrée…

Il soupira, fatigué d'avance par la future confrontation.

Il allait devoir bien réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à la sannin.


	4. Reviensmoi vite

**TITRE :** _**Renaissance**_

**COUPLE :** Naruto x Sasuke

**NOTE :** mille excuses pour ceux qui me suivent car en ce moment, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de recopier mes notes papiers sur l'ordi (d'où le retard). Gros rush boulot, préparations de costumes pour Epitanime et maintenant pour Japan Expo. Forcément, le reste en pâtit et prend du retard… A ce propos, je serai à JE vendredi, samedi et dimanche (cosplayée les 3 jours) donc si vous y êtes aussi, faites-moi signe, ça fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer les autres auteurs !!

Sur ce, good lecture ;)

_**Lady B.**_

La journée s'était déroulée agréablement bien. Naruto avait trouvé de quoi faire du thé et même des vieux gâteaux un peu durs mais qui, une fois trempés dans le thé, devenaient mangeables. Oh, bien entendu, il n'était pas du tout sûr de la date de péremption des biscuits mais en cette période de crise, même Sakura se refusa à faire la fine bouche. Au manoir Hyuuga, où elle s'était installée avec nombre de leurs amis, ils avaient réussi à faire fonctionner un four mais elle se doutait bien que c'était là un grand luxe dans les conditions de vie actuelles.

_ Mais vous mangez bien, au moins ? demanda-t-elle après avoir visité ce qui fut autrefois une cuisine et qui désormais n'était qu'un champs de ruines.

_ Ouais, ouais, sourit Naruto de toutes ses dents. En haut, on a deux pièces habitables et y' a une cheminée dans l'une d'elles. Enfin, une cheminée pas bouchée je veux dire ! J'ai galéré à nettoyer le conduit -tu n'imagines même pas comme c'est compliqué de nettoyer une cheminée ! Je t'assure que je verrais plus les ramoneurs de la même manière maintenant que j'ai testé !

Sakura sourit, amusée, en vidant sa tasse de thé. Comme d'habitude, Naruto n'avait en rien perdu de son babil incessant, ni de son enthousiasme. Il était de ce type de personnes qu'on aime fréquenter dans l'adversité car c'était tout à fait le genre de personnes qui vous redonnait l'espoir et l'envie de se battre, quelles que soient les difficultés. Même en temps de crise, il avait la pêche et débordait d'une énergie incroyable. Nul doute que sa compagnie devait faire du bien à Sasuke, même si ce dernier ne le montrait guère…

_C'est si étrange… Se retrouver là, tous les trois, dans ce bout de jardin à siroter tranquillement. S'il n'y avait pas ce ciel gris et cette atmosphère chargée de cendres, j'aurais presque l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière…_

Elle soupira, le cœur empli de nostalgie. Ses yeux s'étaient machinalement posés sur Naruto qui parlait avec fougue de la nouvelle dont elle était porteuse ; il avait été ravi d'apprendre que la vieille avait survécu et qu'elle s'occupait d'une partie du village –cela voulait donc dire qu'il y avait d'autres survivants là-bas. Peut-être même que Kakashi avait survécu, non ? Et Iruka ? C'était possible, ça aussi !

_ J'espère qu'elle va pas nous passer un savon ! continuait le jeune jinchuukuri. A tous les coups, elle va nous engueuler pour avoir détruit la ville !

Il fronça les sourcils, dépité, ce qui eût pour effet de faire naître un nouveau sourire sur le visage de la jeune kunoichi.

_ Allons, Naruto, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute. Pein avait déjà… fait de nombreuses victimes et un sacré carnage. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, la situation aurait été bien pire…

Naruto baissa les yeux, gêné. Il savait ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, même s'il n'aimait pas se le remémorer.

Il avait perdu la tête.

Et surtout, il avait perdu le contrôle de Kyuubi. En voyant le nombres de ses amis morts, étalés devant lui, Konoha dévastée, et surtout, le corps d'Hinata comptant dans le nombre des victimes à déplorer, il avait perdu tout self-control.

Et Kyuubi avait pris sa place, détruisant non seulement Pein mais également tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Si Sasuke n'était pas intervenu pour l'arrêter, nul doute qu'il aurait continué l'œuvre de Pein sans le vouloir…

Sasuke sentit sa peine car il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Surpris, Naruto releva ses grands yeux bleus sur lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que le jeune Uchiwa lui offrait un léger sourire d'encouragement ! Ce sourire était sans doute l'un des plus beaux présents qu'on lui ait jamais offert car aussitôt, il se sentit regonflé à bloc.

Sakura, quant à elle, n'avait rien laissé échapper. Elle avait bien senti ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là : comme un courant de chaleur à l'état brut qui les reliait l'un à l'autre et qu'on ne pouvait plus briser. Ses deux anciens coéquipiers n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour communiquer ; ce qui passait entre eux était bien plus puissant qu'une simple parole. Sasuke avait sourit à Naruto et ce sourire était une chose à laquelle jamais Sakura ne se serait attendue venant du jeune homme à la réputation de glace. Et ce qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Naruto était bien plus que de l'amitié ou de l'espoir.

En réalité, Naruto rendait Sasuke _humain_ tandis que Sasuke donnait à Naruto par sa seule présence à ses côtés tout ce dont il avait été dépourvu durant son enfance.

Ces deux-là étaient devenus tout simplement indispensables l'un à l'autre.

Sakura baissa les yeux tandis qu'une boule se formait au fond de sa gorge.

Elle était contente pour eux, contente de constater que non seulement Sasuke était revenu parmi eux et qu'il n'en repartirait plus, mais elle était aussi terriblement envieuse de la relation qui s'était créée entre eux.

Elle se sentait rejetée, comme à l'écart de la magie qui grandissaient entre ses deux coéquipiers. Oh, elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait toujours su à quel point Sasuke comptait pour Naruto : ce dernier avait passé les dernières années de sa vie à s'entraîner pour rattraper son ami et le faire revenir parmi eux. Il n'avait gardé que cette idée en tête, oubliant rapidement que Sasuke l'avait trahi et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Ramener Sasuke avait été son but dans la vie, son obsession. Obsession qui avait du reste très vite remplacé son rêve de devenir Hokage…

Et dans cette obsession, elle, Sakura Haruno était devenue de trop.

Et maintenant que Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient retrouvés l'un l'autre, elle ne pouvait que constater à quel point elle n'avait plus sa place entre eux.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tasse qu'elle avait posé sur un rocher. Longtemps, elle avait eu le béguin pour Sasuke et lorsque Naruto était revenu, c'était pour ce dernier que ses sentiments s'étaient développés. A présent qu'elle les voyait tous les deux aussi proches, elle se sentait perdue au milieu d'une foule de sentiments contradictoires : elle les aimait tous les deux, c'était certain, mais force était de constater que leur relation était exclusive et qu'elle ne l'incluait pas dans leur cercle très privé.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Sakura ?

Elle sursauta, voyant que Naruto l'observait d'un air inquiet.

_ Oh, euh, non, tout va bien ! déclara-t-elle aussitôt en se redressant. C'est juste que… que je dois retourner m'occuper de mes patients au manoir Hyuuga !

_ Oh… Tu ne peux pas rester un peu plus ?

La jeune fille hésita devant le soupçon de regret sincère qu'elle percevait dans la voix de Naruto, mais elle se reprit bien vite, sachant très bien qu'il valait mieux qu'elle les laisse seuls.

_ Je suis désolée, Naruto ! sourit-elle. Sasuke, je repasserais te voir et… n'oublie pas ta promesse, hmh ?

Le jeune Uchiwa acquiesça, sous le regard suspicieux de Naruto.

_ Merci Sakura.

Elle sourit et pris congé, les remerciant pour l'accueil et le thé. Et avant qu'elle franchisse le mur d'enceinte qui encerclait le jardin, Naruto fronçait les sourcils, lançant presque des éclairs à son compagnon.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de promesse ? grommela-t-il. Tu vas pas sortir avec elle quand même ?

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin, amusé.

_ Et si c'était le cas ? murmura-t-il, décidant d'un seul coup de faire tourner son ami en bourrique. Tu ferais quoi ?

_ …

Naruto resta planté là, bêtement, ne sachant que répondre.

Mais oui, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait au juste si Sasuke décidait de sortir avec Sakura ? Après tout, la jeune fille lui courait après depuis des années et elle était devenue bien jolie en grandissant ; Sasuke aurait tout à fait le droit de vouloir avoir une relation amoureuse avec elle… Ou avec n'importe quelle autre fille de Konoha, d'ailleurs. Après tout, il ne manquait pas de popularité auprès de la gent féminine.

Naruto n'y avait pas pensé auparavant, mais quelque chose le dérangeait profondément dans l'idée que Sasuke put avoir une petite amie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne le voyait pas avec une fille pendue à son bras.

Tout comme il n'imaginait pas à nouveau devoir revivre seul.

_Sans Sasuke._

_ Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, usuratonkachi ! se moqua ce dernier. Je disais ça pour rire ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de sortir avec elle, si ça peut te rassurer !

Naruto grommela.

_ Alors c'est quoi cette promesse ?

_ Elle m'a juste fait promettre d'aller voir Tsunade. Pour lui parler. Et pour qu'elle m'examine aussi. Juste _au cas où_, tu comprends ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

Etrangement, il n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

Imaginer un seul instant que Sasuke pourrait se mettre avec une fille lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Un effet qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs, même s'il ignorait pourquoi. Sans doute cette histoire de baiser entre eux qui lui avait fait tourner la tête…

_Merde. Pourquoi je repense à ça maintenant, moi ?_

Cela faisait pourtant des jours et des jours que cette chose s'était produite entre eux ; Sasuke l'avait embrassé et non seulement il ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais en plus il avait répondu à son baiser. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier…

_« Sasuke remonta ses mains jusqu'à lui. S'il fut surpris par ce contact, Naruto n'en laissa rien paraître. Sasuke avait refermé ses paupières sur ses pupilles qui n'y voyaient plus, se concentrant sur l'image mentale que lui rapportaient ses doigts. Ils faisaient le tour du visage de Naruto, courraient sur ses joues, dessinaient ses sourcils et ses yeux avant de redescendre le long de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres où ils s'attardèrent un long moment. Naruto avait lui aussi fermé les yeux, se laissant aller à cette étrange inquisition. _

_C'était doux. Agréable. Comme si ce geste marquait le début d'une nouvelle histoire entre eux ; un lien plus fort, plus intime._

_Il se laissa aller à ce bien-être innocent lorsque Sasuke s'approcha davantage de lui, posant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient tendres mais froides. Un goût de sang entachait leur saveur douce-amère, mais qu'importait ! À cet instant-là, plus rien n'avait plus d'importance en dehors de ce baiser inédit entre eux. Rien ne comptait plus que ce torrent de bonheur au milieu du chaos, marquant un espoir infime dans le désespoir de la ville morte. »_

Ce baiser…

Il l'avait aimé. Il l'avait trouvé si naturel au moment où il s'était produit… C'était comme si cela allait de soi. Comme s'il était _normal_ qu'ils en viennent là tous les deux…

Et pourtant, dès le lendemain, tout était redevenu comme avant.

Ils n'avaient pas osé réitérer la chose, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient osé aborder le sujet de cet événement étrange.

Tous deux avaient préféré fuir, ne sachant comment interpréter cet échange gênant qu'ils avaient eu.

_En même temps… embrasser son meilleur ami n'est pas quelque chose de très normal. Surtout si c'est un garçon !_

Naruto rougit légèrement en y repensant. A vrai dire, lorsqu'il réfléchissait objectivement, il devait bien admettre que sa relation avec Sasuke n'avait rien de très _normal_. Il vivait avec lui, mangeait avec lui à tous les repas et dormait dans le même lit que lui, le serrant dans ses bras pendant la nuit. Il l'avait aidé durant les premiers jours de sa convalescence, changeant ses bandages, lavant son corps et tout ça, sans la moindre gêne. Il avait vu Sasuke nu des dizaines de fois et il l'avait touché, enlacé, des centaines !

_Des meilleurs amis ne se comportent pas ainsi l'un avec l'autre à ce que je sache…_

Quoi qu'il n'avait jamais eu de « meilleur ami » avant Sasuke. Pas même d'ami tout court, lorsqu'il y pensait bien.

Il soupira, perplexe.

_ Naruto, quelque chose te perturbe ?

Le jeune shinobi se tourna vers son ami. Oui, il y avait énormément de choses qui le perturbaient, mais il n'osait pas les aborder avec lui. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait en découler s'il demandait à Sasuke pourquoi il l'avait embrassé ce soir-là…

_Et moi ? Pourquoi j'ai répondu à ce baiser ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui encore j'y repense ?_

_ Je… je me disais juste que je n'aimais pas trop l'idée que tu ailles voir Tsunade. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu es toujours considéré comme nukekin et…

_ Je sais. Je l'ai dit à Sakura, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir, tu la connais.

Naruto acquiesça. Il savait à quel point la jeune fille pouvait se montrer bornée, parfois. D'un autre côté, il devait admettre qu'il se sentirait rassuré, lui aussi, si la vieille examinait Sasuke.

_ Je t'accompagnerais, déclara-t-il soudainement. Et je convaincrais la vieille.

Sasuke sourit amèrement.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais la convaincre, Naruto. Konoha est un cimetière rongé par les cendres et les pluies acides. Que pourrais-je faire de pire que ce qui a déjà été fait ?

_ Que ce que _nous_ avons fait, hein…

Naruto avait baissé les yeux tandis que la bile lui remontait à la gorge. Il n'aimait pas repenser à ça. Il détestait se souvenir qu'il était en grande partie responsable de la destruction du village de la feuille. Tous les jours, il était rongé par une culpabilité dévorante, et ils avait très bien que même si tous ses amis ne lui tenaient absolument pas rigueur de ce qui s'était passé avec Kyuubi, les autres habitants lui jetaient des regards assassins ou carrément apeurés.

Jamais il ne serait accepté dans ce village.

Encore moins maintenant qu'il avait montré à tous quel démon sanguinaire l'habitait.

Sentant son trouble, Sasuke glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens, comme lorsqu'ils s'endormaient le soir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Naruto fut surpris par ce geste : en général, son ami ne se permettait pas ce genre de familiarité en plein jour ; ce n'étaient que lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés dans leur chambre, bien à l'abri des regards extérieurs, qu'ils se laissaient aller à des marques de tendresse.

En attendant, Naruto sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir en sentant cette main dans la sienne. Sasuke savait parfaitement quand il allait mal, et ce simple geste de sa part le rassérénait, lui redonnait envie d'y croire.

_ Naruto… Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu le sais bien.

Le jeune shinobi avait baissé la tête. La boule dans sa gorge menaçait d'exploser en une ribambelle de larmes s'il ne se retenait pas. Sa main, prise dans celle de Sasuke, tremblait de rage et d'impuissance.

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, collant son corps contre son dos.

Naruto sanglotait en silence. Il ne disait rien, mais son corps était secoué de spasmes incontrôlés. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il gardait tout le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules, trop longtemps que ça le bouffait de l'intérieur, rongeant sa conscience comme l'acide des pluies. Toute sa vie, il avait voulu devenir un grand ninja, un homme sur qui tous pourraient compter, un homme qui les guiderait et les protégerait. Un fier Hokage qui représenterait le village avec force et bonté et dont les habitants n'auraient pas à rougir. Il avait voulu qu'on soit fier de lui, qu'on l'aime. Il avait tout fait pour ça ; il était allé au bout de sa volonté, de son courage, pour transcender sa force. Il avait cru maîtriser le démon en lui…

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu tous ces gens qu'il aimait allongés à terre, les corps sans vie éparpillés dans les décombres, il avait perdu le contrôle.

Il avait suffi de ça.

Un simple événement et c'était non seulement sa vie mais aussi celle de tout son peuple qui s'était effondrée.

Par _sa_ faute.

Sa _seule_ faute.

Sasuke n'avait rien à se reprocher. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était tenter de l'arrêter, de le ramener à la raison. Leur duel avait été long et sanglant. Pour tout le monde.

Et maintenant, il ne contrôlait plus le flot incessant de ces larmes d'amertume qui roulaient sur ses joues claires. Elles roulaient, les unes après les autres sans qu'il ne puisse plus les retenir. Il sanglotait, pleurant les morts, pleurant sa vie, pleurant tous les actes qu'il regrettait et qu'il aurait aimé effacer de sa mémoire.

Pourtant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était assumer.

_ Tout… tout est de ma faute…, pleurait-il.

Les mots s'étranglaient douloureusement dans sa gorge tandis qu'il les prononçait. Pourtant, il se devait de le dire. Il était obligé de l'admettre de vive voix ; il ne pouvait plus fuir toute cette culpabilité qui l'enserrait avec fureur.

_ Naruto… J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. Et puis… si tu vas par-là, Pein est le premier responsable de tout ce carnage, tu le sais très bien. On a déjà eu cette conversation…

_ Toi tu… tu as juste voulu _m'arrêter_…

Sasuke grimaça légèrement. Doucement, il retourna le jeune ninja pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

_ Naruto… regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, je t'en prie.

Le jeune Uzumaki avait les yeux rouges et brillants de larmes. Ses joues rosies par l'émotion étaient mouillées de tant pleurer. Il n'osait pas lever son regard sur Sasuke. Il n'aimait pas que ce dernier le voie pleurer. Il n'aimait pas avoir un tel moment de faiblesse devant lui, et pourtant, il savait qu'il était le seul à qui il pouvait confier toute sa haine. Il était le seul à être capable de partager ses souffrances…

_ Sasuke…

_ Ecoute-moi, Naruto, je dois te faire une confidence. Je t'en ai jamais parlé parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé le moment opportun pour le faire, mais là, je crois que je me dois de t'en parler.

Naruto redressa légèrement la tête, prenant son courage à deux mains pour affronter l'onyx tranchant du regard de son compagnon. Ce dernier ne semblait pas le voir vraiment… C'était comme s'il était absent tout en étant là. Encore cette étrange impression qu'il ressentait de temps en temps lorsqu'il regardait Sasuke dans les yeux… C'était bizarre. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise… C'était comme si Sasuke ne le voyait pas vraiment.

_ Le jour où je suis revenu à Konoha, reprenait ce dernier en gardant ses mains campées sur ses épaules, je n'étais pas revenu dans le but de réintégrer le village. En réalité… je voulais _détruire_ Konoha. Je voulais venger mon clan, ce qui lui était arrivé. Je voulais tuer les dirigeants de cette foutue ville pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait faire à Itachi. Je voulais laver l'honneur des Uchiwa dans le sang de cette population qui osait sacrifier l'un des leurs pour sauver les autres.

Naruto blêmit, écoutant sa confidence sans rien dire. Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils, se remémorant toute cette haine qui l'avait tant habité pendant si longtemps. Elle avait été sa seule compagne pendant des années ; repenser au mal qui avait été fait à sa famille la ravivait malgré lui.

_ Sasuke…

_ Je sais, Naruto. Tu vas me dire que détruire Konoha n'aurait ni ramené les miens ni même soulagé ma haine et tu aurais sans doute raison, mais… Mais j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de vengeance. Besoin de sentir que quelqu'un aurait souffert autant qu'Itachi a souffert.

Doucement, Naruto posa sa main gauche sur celle de Sasuke, toujours sur son épaule.

_ Sasuke, trop de gens ont souffert… Que ce soit de la faute des dirigeants de Konoha, de Kyuubi ou encore d'autres personnes… tout cela n'a aucune importance ! Ce qui est important, c'est que trop de personnes ont dû payer pour le crime ou les erreurs des autres, et ça, ce n'est pas juste. Aujourd'hui encore ce schéma se répète et c'est à cause de notre affrontement que de nombreuses personnes se retrouvent démunies, blessées et survivant dans des conditions inhumaines…

Sasuke acquiesça.

_ Je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu fais de ton mieux pour les aider, mais Naruto, crois-moi, ces gens ne méritent pas ton dévouement pour elles.

Naruto allait répliquer qu'il se trompait, mais lorsque la tirade toute faite arriva au bord de ses lèvres, elle s'évanouit comme la neige au soleil.

Tout simplement parce que Sasuke avait raison.

Tous ces gens, il les avait aimés, protégés comme il le pouvait. Il avait tout tenté pour se faire aimer d'eux et pourtant, à cause d'une simple erreur –qui n'était même pas de sa faute au fond, car jamais il n'avait demandé à ce qu'on scelle ce démon en lui- tous le craignaient.

_ Je veux y croire quand même, murmura-t-il doucement. Je sais que des gens bien existent. Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru… tous nos amis, Sasuke, je crois en eux. Et ils croient en moi, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait et ce que je suis. Toi… tu crois en moi.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots dans souffle à peine perceptible, mais le jeune Uchiwa l'avait entendu. Il avait hoché la tête doucement, lui signifiant par-là que c'était vrai, qu'il croyait en lui.

_ Naruto… Toi et moi, on est pareils.

Il lui sourit doucement et de sa main libre, il balaya lentement les larmes qui roulaient encore sur les joues de son coéquipier. Ce dernier rougit malgré lui à ce contact familier. Oui, ils étaient pareils.

Et aujourd'hui, ils devaient compter l'un sur l'autre plus que sur quiconque.

Naruto ravala ses larmes, reprenant courage et confiance.

_ Sasuke. On ira voir Tsunade demain, d'accord ?

Le jeune Uchiwa hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il n'était pas préparé à faire face à la Cinquième, mais après tout, il n'avait jamais songé à l'avenir, qu'il soit proche ou lointain. Du coup, il se sentait prêt à affronter toute éventualité.

Toutes sauf une : _quitter Naruto_.

***

_ Je n'aime pas ça, siffla Suigetsu entre ses crocs acérés.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que Naruto était parti chercher des informations sur le lieu où se trouvait Tsunade et comment s'y rendre concrètement, Sasuke avait réuni les membres du Taka. Il leur avait expliqué ses projets du lendemain, et sa volonté de rencontrer l'Hokage. Ses compagnons avaient deviné depuis longtemps la cause de son enfermement et l'absence prolongée de son sharingan ; même s'il ne s'était pas confié à eux, il les avait côtoyés suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils comprennent sa cécité avancée. Bien entendu, ils n'en avaient pas parlé entre eux ; le sujet était comme tabou et restait tacite, même si tous savaient que les autres savaient.

_ Moi non plus, grogna Karin. Tu es un nukenin, Sasuke. De plus, tu es en partie responsable de ce chantier ! L'Hokage ne va pas laisser passer ça, crois-moi !

_ Ouais, confirma Suigetsu. En plus, tu y vas avec _Naruto_ ! C'est votre duel qui a foutu cette ville en l'air, tu te souviens ?! Aller voir l'Hokage alors que vous êtes sans doute tous les deux sur sa liste noire de personnes recherchées revient à se jeter dans la gueule du loup !!

Il fronçait les sourcils de mécontentement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Dans son dos, son immense lame brillait dans la pénombre. Près d'eux, Juugo les écoutait parler, réfléchissant intérieurement sur la conduite à suivre. S'il fut surpris par la décision de son jeune leader, il n'en laissa rien paraître, se contentant de rester stoïque, tel une roche fichée bien profondément dans le sol.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

_ Et toi, Juugo. Qu'en penses-tu ?

L'homme releva les paupières et décroisa les bras. Ses yeux clairs respiraient la sérénité. Depuis que Konoha s'était effondrée, ses crises s'étaient faites de plus en plus espacées ; cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de tuer.

_ Je pense qu'il serait bon que tu te fasses examiner par la Cinquième, murmura-t-il d'une voix atone. Si quelqu'un peut trouver un remède à ton… _problème_, c'est bien elle. Elle est la meilleure dans sa spécialité, je doute que tu puisses trouver mieux ailleurs.

Sasuke acquiesça de la tête.

_ Ceci dit, reprit Juugo, tout comme Karin et Suigetsu, je me méfie. Je n'oublie pas la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons et je n'oublie pas que l'Hokage pourrait tout simplement refuser de t'examiner et ordonner de te mettre aux arrêts sur le champ. C'est pourquoi, je préconise que nous t'accompagnons tous.

_ De toutes façons, je n'aurais pas vu ça autrement ! grimaça Karin.

_ Même chose ! sourit Suigetsu. Et un peu d'action ne nous ferait pas de mal !

Sasuke hocha la tête.

_ Très bien. En ce cas, je préviendrais Naruto ce soir. On se retrouve ici, à la première heure demain.

Les trois membres du Taka acquiescèrent avant de disparaître, laissant Sasuke seul.

Le vent frais du crépuscule balayait ses mèches aile de corbeau.

_Rentre vite, Naruto._


End file.
